REALIES
by vyorin
Summary: Bertemu seorang teenage idol sepertinya bukan hal yang menarik untuk Kuchiki Rukia. Tapi kalau harus 'memata-matai' sang idola, lain lagi ceritanya. Hidup adalah sebuah kenyataan. Namun tak jarang kenyataan itu berselimut kebohongan.
1. Chapter 1

**REALIES**

"Oke… bilang AAA…"

"AAAA~"

Plash!

"Sekali lagi ya. Wajahnya yang ceria! 1, 2, 3, AAA…"

"AAAA~"

Plash!

Sore yang cerah, cocok sekali untuk pemotertan. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, siswi senior di Seireitei Gakuen. Meski harus mulai belajar lebih giat untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan nanti, aku tetap tidak menolak jika ada tawaran untuk jadi model pemotretan. Aku bukan model professional, ini pun kulakukan hanya karena aku suka.

Foto kali ini pun hanya untuk mengisi halaman fashion di majalah. Oke, majalah nasional yang cukup terkenal. Meski pernah ditawari untuk jadi model sampul, aku menolak karena terlalu mencolok. Aku tak terlalu ingin banyak yang tahu profesiku sambilanku ini. Profesi utamaku ya jadi pelajar, tentu saja!

Lokasi pemotretan kali ini berada di pusat kota Seireitei, city-walk yang selalu ramai oleh anak-anak muda untuk melepas penat di sore hari. Untuk hari ini mungkin tempat ini akan ramai hingga malam, ini kan Sabtu malam.

"Kalian berdua, terimakasih atas kerjasamanya. Hasilnya bisa kalian lihat awal bulan depan," ucap fotografer kami sambil lalu. Dia melambaikan tangan dan pergi ke sisi lain city-walk ini untuk melihat pemotretan yang lain.

Oh, ya! Aku bilang kami karena aku tadi berfoto bersama temanku, Hinamori Momo. Momo satu sekolah denganku dan dia sahabatku yang sangat bisa diandalkan. Karena tubuh kami yang mungil, kami sering dipasangkan untuk pemotretan. Fashion yang sering kami kenakan saat difoto kebanyakan bertema fresh atau lolita. Kata produser itu sangat cocok untuk kami –fresh dan lolita maksudku. Jika ada mode baru kami sudah pasti bakal jadi langganan untuk mengisi halaman fashion yang berjudul 'Fresshion'. Selain tema yang benar-benar hidup aku sendiri pernah jadi model untuk fashion gothic. Dan hasilnya lumayan.

"Momo… aku mau pulang. Ngantuk.." rajukku.

"Tunggu sebentar Rukia. Rangiku-senpai belum selesai. Dia akan mengantar kita nanti," kata Momo sambil memperhatikan sisi lain city-walk tempat rangiku-senpai melakukan pemotretan. Kulempar pandanganku keseberang jalan yang lenggang, lampu lalu lintas sedang merah rupanya. Ada seorang pemuda berambut nyentrik senyentrik bajuku –orange, sedang berjalan lambat-lambat menyeberang jalan. Dan, oh.. ini buruk ada pengemudi ugal-ugalan dari arah berlawanan dengan lampu lalu lintas. Pengemudi itu gila! Ini kan jalan satu arah!

Entah apa yang merasuki ku, aku mendapati diriku berlari kea rah pemuda berambut nyentrik tadi dan ku lemparkan tubuhku sekuat mungkin kearahnya!

"Awas!" gawat! Tidak akan sempat, ini mustahil!

Dan… BRAAAK!

.

.

**Disc : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**WARNING! : AU, OOC, typo, susunan kalimat kacau, etc, etc.**

**REALIES**

"Awas!"

BRAAAK!

Suaranya benar-benar keras dan mengerikan. Rukia merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa. Sempat ia berfikir mungkinkah dia akan segera melihat malaikat? Tapi ternyata masih belum waktunya bertemu malaikat karena dia masih dengan jelas mendengar suara Momo dan suara-suara yang lain. Dan sekonyolnya rasa sakit mulai merambat keseluruh tulangnya.

"Rukia sadarlah!" itu suara Momo. Perlahan Rukia berusaha membuka kelopak matanya.

"Aduh.. pusing…" erangnya sambil berusaha banggun dibantu beberapa kru pemotertan. Disela-sela rasa pening yang mendera kepalanya Rukia ingat tadi dia menolong sesorang. Kemana orang itu?

"Tuan Muda, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Rukia melihat beberapa orang bertubuh tegap dan berjas hitam nampak cemas mengerubungi pemuda yang tadi dia tubruk. Pemuda itu terlihat agak sempoyongan, tapi masih sanggup berjalan untuk menjauh dari lokasi yang membuatnya nyaris meregang nyawa. Atau patah tulang paling tidak.

Pemuda itu terus berjalan secepat yang ia bisa, dan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam itu masih mengikutinya dari belakang. Apa dia orang penting, tanya Rukia dalam hati. Dilihat dari manapun pria-pria berjas hitam itu nampak seperti bodyguard. Menyaksikan kejadian langka itu membuat Rukia lupa dengan rasa sakitnya.

Sesaat kemudian Rukia dengan jelas melihat salah seorang bodyguard –walau Rukia sendiri tak yakin mereka bodyguard atau hanya model foto- tadi berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

"Nona! Anda tak apa-apa kan? Terimakasih telah menolong Tuan Muda," pria berjas itu membungkuk dalam. Ooo… rupanya pemuda tadi memang orang penting. 'Tuan Muda' katanya.

"E..eee.. Eh! Aku baik-baik saja.." gugup Rukia.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi, nona," setelah membungkuk pria itu pun berlalu sambil setengah berlari.

"Huh! Apa-apaan penuda itu. Oke, kalau dia orang kaya dan terkenal, tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu sopan santun. Harusnya dia yang berterimakasih bukan bodyguardnya!" celetuk Rangiku plus nyerocos.

"Sudahlah, senpai. Kita antar Rukia ke rumah sakit dulu. Takutnya ada yang patah," Momo berusaha membantu Rukia berdiri bersama beberapa kru.

"Baiklah. Kuantar ke rumah sakit. Tapi awas, kalau dia berani muncul lagi! Kupatahkan lehernya!" sungut Rangiku berjalan kearah mobilnya. Dibelakangnya Momo dan seorang penata rias memapah Rukia. Rukia terlalu linglung untuk mencerna apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan. Padahal tadi dia masih tersenyum ke arah kamera, tapi sekarang dia akan pergi ke rumah sakit.

Saat menengok ke belekang –ke tempat ia mendarat tadi tepatnya-, Rukia melihat beberapa sepeda ambruk, berantakan. Rupanya dia tadi mendarat di area parkir sepeda. Pantas sakitnya bukan main.

.

.

.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya sedikit memar dan nyeri, janagn terlalu khawatir Momo," Rukia berusaha menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya yang sedari tadi terus khawatir karena Rukia nekat masuk sekolah setelah insiden kemarin, bahwa dirinya 'memang' baik-baik saja. Tidak ada perban atau obat merah, yang ada hanya salep pereda nyeri.

"Kau yakin?" Momo masih tidak percaya kalau Rukia baik-baik saja. Dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri seberapa keras Rukia melemparkan dirinya ke arah pemuda tak tahu diri itu, dan kemudian menabrak belasan sepeda yang terparkir rapi. Itu pasti sakit sekali! Terutama saat membentur sepeda-seped yang tentu saja bkan terbuat dari bahan yang empuk.

"Sangat yakin! Lagi pula sayang kan kalau aku harus bolos, kita sudah kelas 3. Selain akan ketinggalan pelajaran-pelajaran penting, aku tidak ingin ada keterangan izin tidak mengikuti pelajaran di laporan hasil belajarku nanti," cerocos Rukia dengan sikap dewasa yang dibuat-buat, yang malah terlihat konyol.

"Ada-ada saja! Omonganmu sok sekali. Sekarang aku yakin kau baik-baik saja," ucapa Momo dengan wajah yang juga dibuat sok dewasa, tapi berhubung dia sedang menhahan tawa, tampang terlihat lebih konyol dari Rukia. "Kalau begitu akau duluan ya! Aku piket hari ini. Sampai nanti!"

"Sampai nanti!" Rukia melambaikan tangannya ke Momo yang sudah mulai berlari memasuki gedung sekolah.

Seireitei Gakuen. Adalah sekolah terbaik di Seireitei dan satu-satunya sekolah yang sudah bertaraf internasional di kota ini. Memang bukan sekolah nomor satu di Jepang, tapi paling tidak masih berada diperingkat 10 besar. Dahulunya ini sekolah khusus putri, namun semanjak 6 tahun yang lalu sekolah ini mulai menerima siswa laki-laki. Dan sekarang jumlah siswa laki-laki dan perempuan sudah bisa dibilang seimbang.

Seireitei sendiri adalah kota yang cukup besar dan maju yang terletak di daerah pantai. Pantai di Seireitei sangat indah dan ombaknya bagus untuk berselancar, rata-rata panatinya terkenal hingga manca negara.

Rukia sendiri bukan penduduk asli di sini. Rukia berasal dari kota besar dan maju bernama Karakura. Disanalah keluarga besarnya berada. Sebenarnya segala sesuatu yang ada di Karakura jauh lebih baik di banding di sekolah peringkat pertama se-Jepang pun ada di sana.

Selain menyukai laut, tujuan Rukia bersekolah di Seireitei adalah untuk mengurangi rasa terkekangnya ketika berada di kota kelahirannya, Karakura. Di sana terlalu banyak orang yang tahu tentang dia, dan ada banyak pengawal dari keluarganya tersebar di sepenjuru kota. Rukia sering merasa tak nyaman setiap pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya.

Di Seireitei, yang lumayan jauh dari Karakura, Rukia bisa sedikit menemukan kebebasan dan rasa nyaman. Meski tak dipungkiri masih ada beberapa pengawal keluarganya yang berkeliaran hanya untuk memastikan Rukia baik-baik saja. Paling tidak jumlahnya tak sebanyak di Karakura.

Di sini hampir tak ada yang tahu identitas asli Rukia, termasuk Momo. Momo bukan orang yang rewel tentang asal-usul seseorang. Saat Rukia keceplosan berkata bahwa kakaknya memiliki seorang pengawal yang sangat kaku, Momo hanya menanggapi dengan 'Ya, ampun! Apa pengawal kakakmu itu persendiannya sudah mati?' lalu tertawa lepas. Hanya itu saja, -tanggapan dari Momo maksudnya. Dan tanggapan yang 'hanya itu saja'lah Rukia merasa tenang. Kalau seandainya dia keceplosan di depan Rangiku sudah pasti lain lagi ceritanya. Senpai-nya itu pasti akan membombardirnya dengan puluhan-deret pertanyaan.

.

.

.

"Hari ini Black Devils akan mengadakan konser, kau mau nonton?" ucap seorang siswi kelas Rukia kepada kepada siswi lain. Ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat pertama, yang biasanya hanya dimanfaatkan para siswa untuk ngobrol. Kecuali untuk mereka yang sudah cukup lapar dan akan segera menyerbu kantin yang masih lumayan sepi saat istirahat pertama.

"Huwaaa! Di mana? Aku mau nonton!" histeris seorang siswi lain.

"Tapi… tiketnya pasti mahal," keluh siswi yang lain lagi. Rukia hanya mendengarkan sambil lalu obrolan temannya itu. Jujur Rukia kurang tahu mengenai band-band lokal, itu pun jika Black Devils –atau apalah namanya- memang sebuah band. Mungkin saja itu grup vokal! Rukia tidak tahu, dia lebih suka musik barat.

"Tidak. Tiketnya tidak begitu mahal, karena ini untuk promosi album," Senna berkata dengan bangga, entah apa yang membuatnya bangga. Mungkin karena dia merasa paling update soal band tersebut.

"Sungguh?" girang siswi lain.

"Rukia-chan mau ikut nonton?" tanya Nel menawari, karena dari tadi Rukia hanya diam menontoni teman-temannya.

"Eh! Aku? Eee.. Bagaimana ya?" gagap Rukia.

"Ikut saja! Kau jarang kan pergi nonotn konser," Senna menimpali.

"Tapi… aku tidak tahu band yang sedang kalian bicarakan," kata Rukia terlalu berterus terang yang berefek pada diamnya Senna, Nel, Soi Fon, dan beberapa siswi lain.

"Yah… memang seperti itulah dirimu. Kami bisa maklum kok," ucap Soi Fon sambil mengelus bahu Rukia seolah Rukia adalah gadis yang benar-benar culun dan ketinggalan zaman, diikuti tatapan iba oelah yang lain. Yang tentu saja dibalas Rukia dengan tatapan –jangan-keterlaluan-aku-tidak-separah-itu-.

Dan ucapan-ucapan iba berdatangan dari teman-teman Rukia. Reaksi Rukia hanya wajah tertekuk dan tatapan dongkol. Dan terus seperti itu hingga jam pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah. Tak ada yang lebih indah untuk kau dengar ketika rasa suntuk akibat pelajaran terakhir yang selalu terasa dijejalkan paksa ke dalam otak. Tuntut aku kalau kau tidak setuju!

Meski kegiatan klub menanti di luar ruang kelas, mereka tidak ambil pusing soal itu. Bukankah klub yang mereka ikuti adalah klub yang mereka sukai? Oh, tidak ternyata bagi bebrapa siswa yang mendapat masalah dengan klub mereka.

Merasa dirinya juga harus bersiap-siap pergi ruang 'Student Council' alias Ruang OSIS, Rukia segera membereskan buku-bukanya. "Rukia-san! Gawat! Di-diaa... ada di sini dan dia mencarimu." Rukia hanya mengangkat sebelah aliasnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan laki-laki bermata sayu yang merupakan salah satu dari temannya yang menjabat sebagai pengurus OSIS : Yamada Hanatarou, bagian Kesehatan dan Kualitas Jasmani. Untuk bagian 'Kualitas Jasmani' Rukia sedikit sanksi dengannya. Lihat saja tubuhnya, sama sekali tak ada kesan berkualitas, taraf sehat wal afiat pun sepertinya Hanatarou belum sampai.

Dari pada itu ada hal yang lebih mengusik pikirannya, "Kamu ngomong apa sih? Dia itu siapa? Tolong diperjelas."

"Di-di-dia... i-itu.. aa... Ku-"

"Kyaaaaa! Black Devils!"

Telinga Rukia berdenging. Itu tadi seperti suara seluruh siswi di sekolahnya. Rukia hanya merutuki apa pun yang membuat para gadis itu berteriak sambil memukul telinganya untuk meredakan sensasi berdenging yang menyakitkan. Tatapannya terarah ke Hanatarou untuk menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang 'Dia'. Tapi niatnya langsung kandas dan berubah menjadi tatapan iba saat melihat Hanatarou yang memang sejak tadi masih berdiri di luar pintu kelas Rukia –mereka beda kelas-, terseret oleh... apa ya? Di mata Rukia seluruh kerumunan di koridor depan kelasnya terlihat seperti... entahlah... sulit dijelaskan.

Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran Rukia berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya untuk sekedar melihat apa atau siapa yang membuat kegaduhan di sekolahnya. Karena itulah tugasnya. Kuchiki Rukia, sekretaris OSIS merangkap bagian Kedisiplinan.

Selangkah sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kelasnya entah ada apa mendadak semua gadis yang sejak tadi berkerumun dengan sangat tidak tertibnya, peerlahan menepi.

Dan dengan jelas Rukia dapat melihat sosok yang dengan logikanya ia duga sebagai penyebab kegaduhan ini. Tinggi, tegap, berwajah 'agak' seram, dan rambut orange.

"Kau, Kuchiki Rukia?" suara beratnya terdengar –entah kenapa-, terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Rukia. Detik itu juga Rukia baru sadar bahwa keadaan di sekitarnya sunyi. Terbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dari setengah menit lalu.

Ah! Itu tak penting. Yang lebih penting lagi siapa sosok menjulang di depannya?

Dan mau apa dia?

Apakah yang disebut Hanatarou sebagai 'Dia' tadi adalah orang ini?

Apakah orang ini adalah perwakilan dari bodyguard yang lagi-lagi dikirim oleh keluarganya untuk –apalah itu-, yang jelas Rukia tak akan menurutinya.

Ya! Pasti orang ini pasti salah satu bodyguard dari keluarganya. Lihat saja posturnya!

**~TBC~**

**A/N :  
**hisashiburi~~~ hahahahahaaa... pasti pada gak tau. Saya author lama yang hiatus sejak -mmm, let's see : hampir 1 tahun mungkin.

Penname choco purple. Ada yang ingat?

Fic ini saya buat dengan modal nekat. Entah bakal berlanjut dengan cepat atau mlempem seperti biasa.

Judul fic ini adalah perpaduan atau mungkin plesetan dari kata REAL dan LIE yang dengan seenak jidat saya, saya jejalkan huruf S dibelakangnya. Mungkin memang melanggar aturan berbahasa Inggris yang baik dan benar, tapi berhubung saya gak baca soal aturan tentang judul di guidelines, ya... saya pake aja judul ngawur itu. Jika tidak suka, ya itu urusan Anda.*gak enak banget cara ngomongnya*

Nee... sayounara di chap selanjutnya~~

PS :kalo ada typo, harap maklum ini saya ketik tengah malem, malem jum'at pula... XP


	2. Chapter 2

**REALIES**

Apakah yang disebut Hanatarou sebagai 'Dia' tadi adalah orang ini?

Apakah orang ini adalah perwakilan dari bodyguard yang lagi-lagi dikirim oleh keluarganya untuk –apalah itu-, yang jelas Rukia tak akan menurutinya, ini terlalu berlebihan.

Ya! Pasti orang ini salah satu bodyguard dari keluarganya. Lihat saja posturnya!

.

.

Tanpa pikir panjang otak Rukia langsung menarik kesimpulan. Kesimpulan yang hanya berdasar pada penampilan fisik. Sungguh, itu bukan cara berfikir seorang Kuchiki.

**Disc : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**WARNING! : AU, OOC, typo, susunan kalimat kacau, etc, etc.**

**REALIES**

"Ehm... Ku ulangi, apa kau Kuchiki Rukia?" 'bodyguard' itu kembali mengeluarkan suaranya karena merasa sedari tadi si lawan bicara hanya bengong dihadapannya.

"Eh! Iya, aku Rukia," hei! Dia tidak sopan. Meski bertubuh besar bukankah seorang bodyguard harus sopan pada tuannya. Dia benar-benar seorang bodyguard kan? Batin Rukia mulai ragu dengan persepsinya sendiri.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar? Kelas mu sudah selesai kan? Berarti kau bisa. Ayo," tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Rukia, pria asing itu menarik tangannya dan menuntun –menggiringnya entah kemana.

Rukia sendiri? Jangan tanya. Dia bahkan tak sadar kalau kakinya sudah berjalan keluar bangunan sekolah. Matanya seolah kosong. Rukia adalah salah satu tipe manusia yang rada kurang tanggap bila dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang terjadi secara mendadak.

Apalagi semenjak tiga tahun jauh dari 'rumah' keluarga besar Kuchiki, ia perlahan melupakan tata cara bersikap layaknya Kuchiki.

"He-hei! Siapa kau? Mau apa? Lepaskan aku!" Rukia menarik tangannya dari gengggaman pria asing itu, tentunya setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya sendiri. Dan sadarlah ia bahwa perilakunya sejak bertemu dengan pria ini benar-benar tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang keturunan bangsawan.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bengong begitu lama. Bahkan sampai diseret oleh orang asing. Dia benar-benar tak pantas disebut Kuchiki.

Kakeknya pasti menangis kalau melihat kejadian tadi. Dan seketika Rukia sadar bahwa ia harus memasukkan jadwal 'Pelajaran Menjadi Seorang Kuchiki' di dalam agenda liburannya nanti.

Dan itu berarti ia akan menghabiskan banyak waktu di 'rumah' selama liburan nanti.

Menyenangkan sekali! Dan, konyol sekali!

"Baiklah," pria itu mangangkat kedua tangannya, "Tidak sopan memang berbicara pada seseorang tanpa memperkenalkan diri," nah dia tahu kalau dirinya memang tidak sopan. Dasar urakan. Rukia kembali membatin.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, senang bertemu denganmu, Kuchiki Rukia," pria itu membungkuk dengan sangat sopan di depan Rukia.

Sayang sekali sepertinya Rukia tidak terlalu senang bertemu pria ini.

"Mau apa kau? Kau pasti bodygurad baru yang di perintah kakek untuk membawaku pulang," tutur Rukia sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia membuang muka, "Aku me-no-lak."

Sayang sekali tanggapan dari sang pria rupanya jauh dari dugaan Rukia. Bukan, pria itu bukannya menggendong Rukia dan membawanya lari ke arah mobil mewah yang terparkir di depan pintu gerbanh sekolahnya.

Pria itu tertawa. Ya, tertawa sangat keras. Sesuatu yang tak kan pernah kau duga jika apa yang kau pikirkan sama dengan apa yang Rukia pikirkan.

"Kau lucu sekali nona," kata pria itu sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya, "Ayo ikut aku. Tidak enak bicara di tengah kerumunan seperti ini."

Rukia melihat sekelilingnya, dan sadarlah ia bahwa dia telah menjadi tontonan. Dan begitu pria asing itu kembali menarik tangannya, ia hanya pasrah.

Ini memalukan! Batinnya menyumpahi segala yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Maaf...," suaranya hampir tertelan oleh rasa malu yang luar biasa. Sedangkan sang pria asing justru tertawa semakin kencang. "Aku kan, sudah minta maaf. Berhentilah tertawa," sungut Rukia dengan wajah memerah.

"Ehm! Baiklah," pria itu mencoba menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Kita mulai perkenalan dari awal. Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ee... aku Kuchiki Rukia," dengan sedikit gugup Rukia meraih tangan besar yang mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

Bukan perbedaan ukuran tangan yang membuat Rukia gugup, tapi.. senyuman pria itu –Kurosaki Ichigo.

Koreksi! Setelah diperhatikan itu bukan senyuman tapi seringai.

"Ehm..," Rukia mencoba menarik kesadarannya agar tak tenggelam kedalam pesona –atau apa pun- yang dimiliki pria itu, "lantas... ada perlu apa Anda mencari saya, eh- Tuan Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo saja. Sebenarnya ini tentang 'insiden' kemarin," kata Ichigo sambil membuat tanda kutip di udara dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau tahu kan, sikapku kemarin benar-benar tidak sopan. Padahal kau sudah... menyelamatkanku," imbuhnya.

Kelopak mata Rukia berkedip beberapa kali. "Maksudnya?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku yang tidak bertanggung jawab, meski sebenarnya aku tak bersalah secara langsung, atas cedera yang kau alami," Rukia kembali berkedip. "Jika kau memang mengalami cedera," imbuhnya cepat-cepat.

"Cedera?" tanya Rukia dengan suara yang mengindikasikan ketidak-tahuan.

"Ya. Insiden di city walk kemarin sore."

"Insiden di city walk kemarin so-" ucapan Rukia terputus. Mendadak semua peristiwa 'kecelakaan kecil' kemarin sore berputar di otaknya.

Tentang pengendara sepeda motor yang ngebut dari arah yang salah, dia yang tiba-tiba berlari dan menabrakan dirinya ke seorang pemuda yang hampir tertabrak.

Yang Rukia ingat saat menerjang pemuda itu hanyalah rambut orange yang bersinar terang. Sama seperti warna langit sore itu, orange –astaga!

"Kau!" bukan wajah Ichigo yang Rukia tunjuk, tapi warna orange di kepalanya.

"Ya, aku orang yanga kemarin," kata Ichigo sambil menggenggam jemari Rukia yang menunjuk kearahnya.

Rukia hanya menatap Ichigo. Tanpa berkedip.

"Baiklah, sebagai seorang pria sikapku kemarin memang sangat tidak terpuji. Jadi, sekarang kau boleh minta apa saja padaku sebagai balas budi. Bagaimana?" kata Ichigo dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Rukia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo lalu mengibaskan kedua tanggannya di udara. "Apa maksudmu dengan balas budi?"

"Ya begitulah," Ichigo mengangkat bahunya, "kau sudah menyelamatkanku. Jadi, aku harus berterimakasih. Seperti itulah," lanjutnya.

"Oh. Senang rasanya mendengar itu," Rukia menarik nafas, "tapi... kurasa tak perlu."

"Tidak bisa!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada lebih tinggi. "Setiap kebaikan harus dibalas, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang."

"Aku senang dengan pemikiranmu itu," sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman Rukia melanjutkan, "tapi sungguh! Aku tulus menolongmu. Aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa," Rukia mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kanannya bersamaan.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin berterimakasih padamu."

"Tidak perlu. Sungguh."

"Setidaknya biarkan aku ganti rugi atas luka-lukamu."

"Ide bagus. Tapi kau lihat, aku tak terluka. Mungkin sedikit nyeri dibeberapa tempat. Ku olesi salep atau sebangsanya nanti juga sembuh."

"Nyeri juga termasuk sakit. Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke rumah sakit?"  
"Sudah ku bilang tidak perlu, Tuan!"  
"Tentu saja itu perlu."  
"Tidak usah."

"Kau harus diperiksa oleh dokter!"

"Tidak perlu!"

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja perlu!"  
"Tidak!"

"Perlu!"

"Tidak!"

"Perlu!"

Entah sejak kapan mereka sudah membugkuk dan saling melotot. Mereka mau adu urat atau ngapain sih? Untung saja ada meja yang membatasi mereka.

"Baiklah... terserah kau," akhirnya Ichigo menyerah dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. "Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak menyeret kejadian kemarin ke infotainment!"

"Tidak. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melaporkan insiden kemarin ke papara- APA?" wajah Rukia yang semula sudah kembali tenang setelah aksi adu-mata-melotot tadi kembali membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Apa maksudnya? Untuk apa aku menyeretnya ke infotainment?" ucap Rukia setelah berhasil menguasai eksprsinya sendiri.

"Yah... saipa tahu kau berencana menghancurkan image-ku dan membuatku kehilangan fans," kata Ichigo mengambil posisi santai dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Ha? Apa hubungannya kejadian kemarin dengan image-mu dan –apa kau bilang tadi?-, fans? Memangnya kau ini artis apa?" Rukia melipat tangannya dan ikut-ikutan bersandar.

Sungguh sangat cepat. Hanya setengah detik saja Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Rukia, seolah Rukia baru saja mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah mata-mata CIA yang sedang menyamar, hanya untuk merespon kata-kata Rukia tadi.

"A-apa katamu? Coba ulangi?" Ichigo memasang tampang super shock.

"Aku bilang kau ini seperti artis saja! Kau kenapa sih? Wajahmu aneh!" Rukia otomatis sedikit memundurkan kursinya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu siapa aku?" masih shock ternyata.

"Kau, Kurosaki Ichigo," jawab Rukia enteng. "Kau sendiri yang memperkenalkan dirimu tadi."

"Jadi, sebelum berkenalan tadi, kau sama sekali tidak tahu siapa aku?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lagi pula aku baru melihat wajahmu dengan jelas hari ini."

"Oh, astaga!" Ichigo tersenyum dengan sangat aneh. "Kupikir tak ada seorang pun remaja, khusunya perempuan, di negeri ini yang tak mengenalku. Ternya ada satu di sini," sambungnya.

"Kau ngomong apa sih?" Rukia mengambil gelas minumannya yang berisi jus jeruk.

"Apa kau tidak tahu tentang Black Devils?" Ichigo menopang dagunya di atas kedua punggung tangannya.

"Emm... kurasa tidak," ah... Rukia meresa seperti berenang di mata air ketika sensasi segar dari jus dinginnya memasuki tenggorokkannya. "Oh! Aku ingat! Tadi pagi teman-temanku membicarakannya," dia melanjutkan.

"Lalu?"

"Entahlah... ku pikir mereka grup band atau sejenisnya. Dan teman-temanku mengajakku untuk nonton konser, eh- apa tadi namanya? Black Devils?" Rukia meletakkan gelasnya yang masih terisi setengah.

Dan Ichigo kembali tertawa dengan sangat keras.

"Hey! Apa-apa'an kau! Setiap saat selalu tertawa nyaring. Kau gila ya?" Rukia menutup telinganya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tertawa. Belum genap dua jam aku mengenalmu, kau sudah membuatku merasa sedang berhadapan dengan pelawak. Kau ini kampungan atau apa, he?"

Detik berikutnya Ichigo mengeram kesakitan dan mengucapkan sumpah serapah. Kaki, lebih tepatnya tulang keringnya, menjadi sasaran tendangan kaki kecil Rukia.

"Aku tidak kampungan," desis Rukia, "warna rambutmu itu yang norak!" Rukia menyipitkan matanya seolah rambut Ichigo tiba-tiba bersinar secerah matahari dipertengahan musim panas.

"Hey! Berhentilah menghina warna rambutku," kesal Ichigo, "warnanya memang seperti ini sejak aku lahir!" dia mulai menunjuk-nunjuk kepalanya sendiri.

"Ya... ya... ya... terserah," Rukia mengambil tas sekolahnya yang sejak tadi tergeletak di samping kursinya.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana? Tentu saja pulang," Rukia mulai beringsut untuk meninggalkan Ichigo. "Urusan kita sudah selesai kan?"

"Hmm... harusnya memang sudah selesai, tapi... mari kita lihat. Kau sudah menolongku, aku menawarimu balas budi, lalu kau menolaknya. Dan sepertinya itu tidak bisa dibilang impas," Ichigo kembali melipat tangannya. "Jadi, aku tak dapat melihat dari sisi mana urusan kita bisa dibilang selesai?"

"Akh!" Rukia kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi cafe yang didesain sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat begitu indah dan mewah. "Jadi, bagaimana caranya agar kau menaganggap semuanya impas, Tuan Kurosaki."

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ichigo enteng.

"Grr... kau ini... "

"Begini saja! Kau bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu Black Devils?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak tahu? Kau ingin memperkenalkannya denganku?"

"Yah, semacam itulah. Lihat ini," Ichigo menyodorkan selembar tiket berwarna emas.

"VIP," Rukia mengeja tulisan berwarna hitam yang ditulis besar dan miring dipojok tiket itu. "Tiket apa ini?"

"Tiket Black Devils. VIP! Kau harus datang ke sana!"

"Aku tidak mau," Rukia menyodorkan tiket itu kapada Ichigo.

"Hey! Itu tiket mahal dan sudah habis terjual. Aku memberikannya cuma-cuma padamu!" sungut Ichigo geram.

"Aku belum pernah datang ke sebuah konser."

"Apa hanya itu masalahnya?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya tidak mau kalau datang sendirian," Rukia memandangi gelasnya, es batu di dalamnya sudah larut. "Tadi kau bilang tiket ini sudah habis, jadi otomatis aku tidak mungkin datang dengan temanku. Mereka mana mungkin membeli tiket semahal ini."

"Hah... merepotkan. Kau bisa ajak mereka!" Ichigo mengibaskan tangan kanannya.

"Tapi tiketnya kan hanya satu?" Rukia memandangi tiket yang tergeletak di tengah meja.

"Itu tiket istimewa. Kau bisa mengajak beberapa temanmu."

"Sungguh?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Apa ada alasan untuk percaya padamu?"

"Terserah! Pokoknya kau harus datang, jika tidak..." Ichigo menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa? Kau mau menguntitku lagi?" sergah Rukia.

"Mungkin."

"Terserah," Rukia bangkit dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Ichigo.

"Kau tidak ingin aku mengantarmu?" tawar Ichigo masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Tidak usah, rumahku dekat dari sini," Rukia asal menjawab

Dalam hatinya Rukia tahu, Kurosaki Ichigo bukanlah orang sembarangan. Sudah terlihat jelas dari setelan jas yang dia kenakan.

Mobil mewahnya, dan yang Rukia coba abaikan sedari tadi : cafe ini.

Ini bukan cafe biasa. Ini cafe elit.

Cafe ini adalah salah satu cafe milik keluarga temannya di Karakura. Jelas Rukia tahu orang-orang tipe seperti apa yang cukup punya 'kebanggaan', entah apa pun bentuknya, yang berani masuk ke cafe ini.

Jika memang Kurosaki Ichigo adalah orang yang mempunyai kehidupan yang luar biasa, maka ada baiknya Rukia tidak terlalu dekat dengan orang itu.

Tidak... bukannya Rukia pilih-pilih dalam berteman. Ada banyak kepalsuan di antara orang-orang seperti itu. Dan Rukia tak ingin tenggelam dalam hal abu-abu seperti itu.

Meski ia seorang bangsawan sekali pun.

.

.

.

Entah apa ini namanya. Rukia merasa sangat aneh.

Dia baru bertemu dengan orang asing itu, tapi sudah ngobrol layaknya teman lama. Sekali pun Rukia berusaha tak terhanyut dalam aliran arus menenangkan yang di buat orang itu, ia tetap saja terhanyut.

Lucu sekali!

Semuanya seperti mengalir begitu saja.

Sudahlah... toh itu hanya kebetulan. Bukankah begitu?

Paling tidak dia bisa membuat teman-temannya berteriak bahagia besok.

Sekarang yang dia inginkan hanya berlabuh di tempat tidurnya yang nyaman dan mulai menyelami alam mimpinya.

"Black Devils..." gumamnya sebelum benar-benar terlelap.

**TBC**

****A/N: bagian penutupnya sepertinya kacau... uuh, aku bingung mau nulis apa dibagian terakhir itu. Mohon maklum ya, imajinasinya lagi seret. bahkan konfliknya belum muncul sedikit pun.

Sebenernya di chap ini sudah harus muncul sedikit narasi yang menunjuk ke konflik, tapi saya belum bisa buat cerita yang panjang. Keburu berasap nih kepala.

Oh iya, aku lupa jelasin. Chap kemarin pas bagian Rukia dan Momo di potret kenapa pake ucapan "AAAAA..." bukannya "Cheeeessseee" dan sebagainya. Itu karena pengalaman kecil author pas lagi iseng alias kurang kerjaan, dan lokasinya pun di city walk. Ide fic ini juga muncul saat lagi break dan nongkrong di sana. *Terimakasih city walk Ngarsopuro*#abaikan

Terimakasih untuk: Owwie Owl, corvusraven, aishiteru lovers, sarah1x, Shizuku Kamae, AkiHisa Pyon, Sora Yasu9a.

Aku bales lewat PM.

Dan terimakasih untuk para readers! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Bisakah teman-teman tersayangnya ini bersikap sedikit tenang? Sejak di dalam kereta tadi Momo, Senna, Nel, dan Soi Fon, tidak henti-hentinya mengoceh. Apa lagi kalau bukan mengocehkan tentang Black Devils.

Black Devils yang inilah. Black Devils yang itulah. Membuat Rukia malu bukan main. Seandainya Rukia juga bisa bergabung dalam ocehan teman-temannya itu, pastilah dia tak akan begitu memperthatikan tatapan orang-orang.

Sayangnya jika teman-temannya sudah mulai ngobrol tentang apa yang disebut 'Artis Idola', Rukia langsung merasa berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang berbicara dengan bahasa asing. Jelas bukan bahasa yang dikuasainya, padahal Rukia mengusasi lima bahasa berbeda.

"Tahu tidak? Black Devils sepertinya sedang digosipkan dengan seorang model," Rukia hanya memutar bola matanya.

Tahu bakal sememalukan ini, lebih baik tadi dia pinjam limo keluarganya.

Eh, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, menanggung malu lebih baik dari pada diberondong pertanyaan dari teman-temannya, seperti : "Keluargamu pengusaha sukses ya?". Dan pasti pertanyaan itu akan berbuntut panjang.

Andai Rukia tahu, pergi ke konser dengan tiket VIP (walau hanya tiket gratisan) dan memboyong teman-temannya yang cerewet sama saja dengan membawa anak TK ke taman safari, Rukia lebih memilih tidak pernah mendapat tiket itu.

Atau paling tidak memberikan tiket itu pada mereka, tapi dia tidak usah ikut pergi.

Bahkan saat antre keluar dari kereta pun, mereka masih sempat-sempatnya menyanyikan lagu –yang Rukia yakin adalah lagu Black Devils. Benar-benar memalukan!

'Terkutuk kau, Black Devils!' erang Rukia membatin.

Jujur sekarang Rukia benar-benar lebih memilih pulang dan ngumpet di bawah selimut.

* * *

**Disc : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**WARNING! : AU, OOC, typo, susunan kalimat kacau, kalimat panjaaaaang, etc, etc.**

**REALIES**

Sesungguhnya jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, Rukia juga ikut merasa bahagia melihat teman-temannya –kelewat- bahagia. Walau akibatnya menimbulkan rasa malu yang tak sebanding yang ditanggung Rukia.

Belum lagi, kemarin saat Rukia melambaikan tiket VIP(gratisan)-nya, Momo dan yang lain langsung berusaha 'membunuhnya'. Rukia mendapat pelukan –atau cekikkan- sangat erat dari mereka.

"Selamat malam, semuanya!" suara MC berdenging keras di telinga Rukia.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di barisan VIP –barisan terdepan dan 'katanya' bakal dapat bonus berjabat tangan dengan sang idola. Yang benar saja! Mereka membayar tiket yang konon mahal hanya untuk _berjabat tangan_? Konyol!

Oh, Rukia baru sadar kalau teman-temannya sedikit jadi lebih tenang sekarang.

"Kalian siap untuk sambutan dari Black Devils?"

Duh, rasanya Rukia perlu ke THT setelah ini. Jika teriakan MC tadi diibaratkan gemuruh mesin jet, maka suara 'Kyaaa!' dari para penonton –yang rata-rata adalah gadis, dapat diibaratkan petir yang menggelegar saat badai topan!

'Ini pertama dan terkahir aku ikut ke acara macam ini!' sumpah Rukia.

Tak lama setelah sang MC menyingkir muncul asap dari panggung. Rukia yang belum pernah nonton konser, selama sedetik sempat mengira ada kebakaran. Hingga muncul sesosok manusia dari kepulan asap. Dan jeritan pun makin menjadi.

"Rukia! Dia yang namanya Black Devils! Tampan kan?" jerit Senna di sebelah kirinya. Rukia tak sanggup menjawab. Bukan karena ia terpesona akan ketampanan Black Devils. Bagaiman mau terpesona? Asapnya masih lumayan tebal untuk Rukia bisa melihat tampang orang itu.

"Selamat malam, semuanya!" eh! Rasanya Rukia kenal suara itu.

"Kyaaaaa! Selamat malam!" koor para penonton membuyarkan konsentrasi sekaligus minat Rukia untuk mengingat dimana ia pernah mendengar suara itu.

Tapi sepertinya Rukia tak perlu mengingat siapa pemilik suara itu. Karena dengan sendirinya Rukia langsung mengenali wajah seorang pria yang berdiri di atas panggung tak sampai lima meter darinya. Jarak yang cukup dekat bagi Rukia untuk mengenali si wajah rupawan.

Meski sekarang dengan dandanan yang lebih terkesan berandalan –jins super belel, rompi yang sobek, dan tiga anting menghias telinga kirinya-, Rukia yakin dia adalah pria aneh yang ditemuinya dua hari yang lalu.

Pria aneh yang ngotot mau balas budi.

Pria aneh yang ngotot memberinya tiket VIP.

Pria aneh yang pernah diselamatkannya...

Mulut Rukia menganga lebar. Terkejut rasanya bukan kata yang tepat. Rukia benar-benar merasa seperti orang tolol sekarang.

Apalagi saat alunan musik mulai berdentum keras melalui speaker-speaker jumbo dan suara sang pria mengalun.

"Kurosaki... Ichigo..." ucap Rukia tanpa sadar.

"Ya! Itu Kurosaki Ichigo, Black Devils adalah nama panggungnya," jelas Momo yang berdiri di kanan Rukia.

Rukia berharap lantai di bawahnya akan menelannya bulat-bulat. Menyembunyikan dirinya dan rasa malu yang sudah tak terbendung.

Jadi... sejak dua hari lalu Rukia telah bertemu dengan Black Devils yang dia kira adalah sebuah band?

Bengong selama konser yang meriah tentu bukanlah hal yang wajar. Tapi itulah yang Rukia lakukan sekarang...

.

.

.

"Maaf.. aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Kau pasti mengira aku tolol dan sebagainya." Sekaranga Rukia sudah kembali berada di cafe yang sama dengan cafe yang di datanginya dua hari lalu.

"Tidak, tidak... aku tidak beranggapan seperti itu. Aku hanya menganggapmu lucu dan... unik, mungkin," dan lagi Rukia duduk di sana bersama pria yang sama.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Oh, ya.. mana teman-temanmu yang heboh itu?" Ichigo menyesap late pesanannya.

"Um... mereka sudah pulang."

"Jadi kau manunggu dekat mobilku sendirian hanya untuk minta maaf karena sama sekali tak tahu siapa aku?"  
"Eh, itu... emm... iya... Eh! Maaf, kau pasti sibuk. Kalau begitu aku pulang saja. Sekali lagi maaf sudah merepotkanmu," Rukia mulai beranjak dari kursinya. Bodohnya dia, seenaknya mengajak ngobrol seseorang yang pasti punya jadwal padat.

"Hei! Kau sudah seenaknya mengajakku bicara jadi temani aku setidaknya sampai tengah malam," titah Ichigo yang mau tak mau membuat Rukia kembali terduduk di kursinya. Sulit menolak ucapan pria ini. Apakah karena dia seorang artis?

"Oh, ya namamu Kuchiki Rukia kan? Boleh aku panggil Rukia?"

"Eh! Tentu."

"Nah, Rukia, panggil aku Ichigo. Kau kelas berapa?"

"Eee... kelas tiga," sekejap Rukia tersenyum miris mengingat besok try out terakhir akan diadakan.

"Apa? Bukankah sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan? Kenapa kau tidak belajar? Bagaimana jika kau tidak lulus? Berita yang kudengar besok akan ada ujian percobaan yang diadakan serentak di seluruh Jepang, kenapa kau justru tidak belajar?"

Rukia terperangah. Ichigo mengomelinya. Ichigo yang seorang artis terkenal menceramahinya seolah dia adalah ayahnya, bukan artis yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari seminggu.

Sedetik lalu pria ini melarangnya pulang, detik berikutnya dia malah mengusirnya. Apa-apaan ini? Dasar aneh.

Secepat cerpelai Ichigo menyambar tangan Rukia dan –lagi-lagi- menggiringnya ke luar dari cafe. Sebenarnya Rukia belum tahu secepat apa cerpalai itu, tapi katanya sangat cepat dan gesit.

"Kuantar kau pulang," Ichigo menyuruh Rukia masuk ke dalam BMW convertible hitamnya.

"Ti-tidak usah aku bisa naik taksi," cegah Rukia sambil berpegangan pada pintu mobil yang dibukakan oleh Ichigo.

"Tidak bisa. Ini sudah malam, taksi sudah jarang lewat," Ichigo mendorong Rukia masuk, lalu megitari mobil untuk masuk melalui pintu satunya dan mulai mengeluarkan mobil dari area parkir. "Dimana alamatmu?"

"Apartemen Kageyoshi," bisik Rukia.

"Hei! Aku tahu tempat itu. Katanya itu apartemen yang didirikan oleh seorang pengusaha kaya. Siapa ya namanya..." Ichigo menerawang ke arah langit.

"Eh, benar! Sepertinya pengusaha itu juga memiliki apartemen bernama sama di setiap distrik. Fasilitasnya juga lumayan," Rukia buru-buru mengalihkan pikiran Ichigo dari nama sang pengusaha. Karena jelas nama pengusaha itu adalah Kuchiki Byakuya, ayah dari Kuchiki Rukia sendiri.

Agak berlebihan memang, tapi Rukia berasumsi semakin sedikit yang tahu identitasnya itu semakin baik.

"Benarkah? Kebetulan aku sedanga mencari apartemen."

Perjalanan tak sampai sepuluh menit, mereka sudah berdiri di pintu masuk lobi depan. "Nah, Rukia sekarang kau harus masuk dan belajar dengan baik."

Rukia terkikik geli, "Kau seperti seorang ayah, jangan-jangan kau sudah menikah ya?"

"Kau ini! Aku hanya terpaut dua tahun diatasmu. Dan lagi, asal kau tahu saja ya, karena jadwal konserku yang padat aku bahkan tak sempat berburu pacar!" pengakuan Ichigo yang membuat Rukia tertawa keras.

"Benarkah? Aku jadi ingin segera memberi tahu teman-temanku!" Rukia masih tetawa ringan. Lampu hias di dasbor Ichigo menambah kesan tersendiri saat si putri Kuchiki itu tertawa lepas.

Tanpa bisa dicegah tangan Ichigo sudah menyentuh helain hitam rambut Rukia dan mengacaknya pelan. "Sudah larut, kau masih harus belajar. Sekarang masuklah," ucap Ichigo diakhiri dengan senyum.

Rukia bersumpah senyum Ichigo memang maut! Terlihat sangat... sangat... yah... tampan. Penampilan Ichigo sudah tidak seperti di panggung tadi. Sekarang penampilannya terlihat santai dan dewasa. Tanpa kostum robek disana-sini dan anting, tentu saja.

Buru-buru Rukia mengalihkan pandangan dan keluar dari mobil Ichigo yang mendadak membuatnya gerah.

"Em... selamat malam, terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Ichigo," Rukia masih sedikit canggung sebenarnya. Mengingat mereka bahkan belum benar-benar kenal.

"Selamat malam, Rukia."

Dan mobil Ichigo melaju pergi, meninggalkan Rukia dan udara dingin di awal musim salju.

.

.

.

Namun akhirnya Rukia tidak melakukan apa yang Ichigo perintahkan. Belajar, maksudnya.

Begitu masuk ke apartemennya rasa lelah yang luar biasa langsung Rukia rasakan. Dan akhirnya tempat tidur dan selimut tebal adalah dua hal yang tidak dapat Rukia tolak.

Rukia langsung tertidur pulas detik keempat dia berbaring. Terus tertidur hingga ponselnya berdering nyaring di atas meja nakasnya.

Rukia mengerang dari balik selimut.

Merasa deringan itu tak akan berhenti, Rukia menyentakkan selimutnya dan menyambar ponselnya.

Nyaris dia memaki siapa pun yang meneleponnya pukul empat pagi seperti ini. Namun kata makiannya ia telan bulat-bulat begitu melihat tulisan 'Otou-sama' di layar ponselnya.

"Halo. Selamat pagi, Rukia di sini," sapa Rukia begitu kantuknya seratus persen hilang.

"Rukia! Ini ibu. Ada kabar buruk!" alih-alih suara tegas dan dingin sang ayah, suara ibunya yang paniklah yang ia dengar.

"Ada apa ibu?" entah kenapa Rukia kembali merasa ngantuk.

"Sepupumu! Riruka! Dia masuk rumah sakit."

"Eh! Rumah sakit mana? Dia sakit apa? Kecelakaan?"

"Bukan, sayang. Riruka masuk rumah sakit jiwa!"

"A-apa..."

.

.

.

Oh, sepertinya Rukia tak perlu khawatir tidak bisa mengerjakan soal uji coba karena semalam sama sekali tidak belajar. Pagi buta tadi beberapa bodyguard keluarga Kuchiki langsung menyergap apartemennya dan membawanya pulang ke Karakura.

'Ya, ampun. Mereka pikir aku ini buronan apa?' batin Rukia menjerit. Penampilannya masih awut-awutan dengan piyama orange kusut dan tas -yang dia yakin berisi dompetnya- tergeletak di pangkuannya.

Sedetik setelah sambungan telepon dari ibunya terputus mendadak pintu apartemennya menjeblak terbuka. Dan wajah Hisagi dan beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam masuk lalu mulai mengoceh yang intinya Rukia harus menengok sepupunya di Karakura.

Riruka sebenarnya adalah sepupu jauh Rukia. Hanya saja keluarganya memandang hubungan mereka sangat akrab hanya karena mereka pernah satu kelas selama di SMP.

Oh, dan Riruka sering ikut pesta piyama bersama teman-teman perempuan Rukia. Yang tentu saja sulit disebut pesta piyama karena jumlah pesertanya yang sangat banyak. Bukan hanya murid perempuan dari kelas Rukia, murid dari kelas lain bahkan sekolah lain juga ada.

Tentu saja dengan jumlah yang banyak begitu kesempatan untuk ngobrol dengan Riruka tidak begitu sering terjadi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Karakura, bukan sambutan seperti biasa yang dia dapat tapi pemandangan kacau ala RSJ. Menilik penampilan kacaunya Rukia pasti juga disangka pasien.

Keadaan sepupunya memang lumayan memprihatinkan. Terkadang Riruka bergumam tak jelas lalu mengamuk dan terdiam seperti patung lalu mengamuk lagi.

Ibu dan ayah Riruka juga tidak tahu apa yang membuat putri mereka begitu. Mereka sepertinya sangat syok.

Entah atas dasar apa mereka beranggapan mungkin Rukia bisa mencari tahu penyebabnya.

Dan karena itulah siang ini Rukia, masih dengan piyamanya dan meringis menahan perut keroncongan, duduk di ruang tamu keluarga sang sepupu. Ternyata para pelayan di rumah ini sedang sibuk membersihkan rumah yang kacau akibat amukan Riruka, hingga tak ada yang menawarinya makan siang.

"Aduh, hebat juga Riruka bisa membuat rumahnya seperti kapal pecah," bisik Rukia sepontan begitu berada di dalam rumah si sepupu.

"Eh, maaf. Apa aku bisa melihat, eh, kamar Riruka?" tanya Rukia pada seorang pelayan yang kebetulan baru selesai memasang tirai baru. Sepertinya tirai yang lama pasti sudah koyak.

"Eh... i-iya nona Kuchiki. Maaf kami semua begitu sibuk hingga mengabaikan Anda," balas sang pelayan gugup. Rukia hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

.

.

.

Sudut mata Rukia berkedut begitu ia menyibak tirai tebal di kamar Riruka.

Bukan karena cahaya menyilaukan dari luar, bukan juga karena ternyata kamar Riruka sama sekali tidak berantakan seperti di lantai bawah. Tapi poster Black Devils dan segala pernak pernik sang bintanglah yang membuat Rukia mengernyit.

Ya, itu poster Ichigo!

Mendadak Rukia tahu apa yang Riruka bisikkan tadi di rumah sakit. Itu buakan kalimat biasa, itu lagu yang kemarin dinyanyikan Ichigo. Dan yang Riruka teriakkan tadi adalah...

Rukia tak yakin, tapi itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan Ichigo.

"Nona Riruka adalah penggemar orang itu," seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar Riruka yang memang pintunya tidak Rukia tutup.

"Tsukishima-san."

"Tuan dan Nyonya tidak tahu betapa nona Riruka sangat menggilai Black Devils," Rukia ikut mengarahkan pandangannya pada poster besar Ichigo.

"Beberapa bulan ini bahkan nona mulai melakukan hal nekat. Melakukan apa saja agar idolanya mau menikah dengannya."

"Me-menikah. Ichi- maksudku Black Devils ini?" Rukia menunjuk poster Ichigo. "Riruka ingin menikah dengannya?"  
Tsukishima-san hanya tersenyum lemah, "Ya, nona Riruka... entah bagaimana tiba-tiba punya pikiran seperti itu. Menikah, dia bilang."

Ada jeda cukup lama. "Padahal sebelumnya nona pernah bilang pria itu sudah seperti kakaknya," lanjut Tsukishima-san.

"Eh, maaf. Maksudnya Riruka memang sudah kenal dengan orang ini?" Rukia menunjuk poster Ichigo.

"Saya kurang tahu. Untuk itulah saya ingin nona Rukia menyelidikinya."

Rukia tertegun, "Aku? Kenapa?"

"Nona Riruka sudah mengamuk sejak kemarin, dan sebenarnya saya sudah mengira-ngira penyebabnya adalah orang ini. Maka saya mengirim beberapa orang untuk menyelidikinya," Tsukishima-san menghembuskan napas berat. "Dan sepertinya salah seorang anak buah saya melihat Anda bersama pria ini tadi malam."

"Eh!" Rukia terkejut. Rasanya dimata-matai oleh bodyguard keluarganya sudah lebih dari cukup. Tapi rupanya masih ada pihak lain yang –walau tidak secara langsung- juga memata-matainya.

.

.

.

Mau tidak mau Rukia harus membantu Tsukishima-san. Dahulu sekali, saat Rukia dan Riruka masih kecil, Tsukishima-san sudah mereka anggap kakak. Dulu sekali, saat Rukia benar-benar menganggap Riruka sebagai saudara sepupu. Dan bukan gadis sombong yang membangga-banggakan harta orang tuanya.

Sore itu juga Rukia meluncur kembali ke Seireitei. Setelah mendengar beberapa penjelasan dari Tsukishima-san. Dan bahwa Hisagi sudah ia minta secara khusus untuk melindungi Rukia.

"Aduh, kacau sekali," gerutu Rukia melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa apartemennya.

Besok harus sekolah. Juga masih ada ujian percobaan.

Otaknya menolak untuk membuka buku apa pun. Tak peduli besok ia akan bisa mengerjakan ujiannya atau tidak. Alih-alih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah, Rukia malah menyalakan televisi. Walau jelas tak ada acara yang menarik karena ini hampir tengah malam.

Paling hanya rangkuman berita sepanjang hari ini yang meanarik bagi Rukia. Dan itulah yang sedang dia tonton dengan mata menyipit karena tak satu pun lampu yang dinyalakan.

"_Kabar selanjutnya, adalah kecelakaan yang terjadi di perbukitan timur pantai Seireitei. Sungguh mengenaskan. Seorang pemuda tanpa identitas ditemukan jatuh dari tebing setelah menabrak pagar pembatas," _cerocos sang reporter sangat ekspresif.

Setelah itu layar menunjukkan motor yang sudah rusak parah dan sedikit terbakar. Saat kamera menyoroti bagian depan motor tersebut, Rukia seketika terbelalak –melotot malah.

Rukia mengenali motor itu. Itu motor yang sama dengan motor yang beberapa hari lalu hampir menabraknya. Atau menebrak Ichigo lebih tepatnya.

Bukan karena nomor polisinya yang membuat Rukia ingat –bagaimana mungkin ia sempat menghafalnya jika nyawanya saja sedang dipertaruhkan-, tapi stiker bergambar tengkorak merah yang membuat Rukia mengenali motor itu.

Oke, memang stiker seperti itu pasti banyak dijual. Stiker berbentuk tengkorak seperti yang ada pada film bajak laut yang sering Rukia tonton. Hanya saja ada sebuah tulisan lumayan besar tercetak di bawah stiker itu.

Nnoitra.

Dan Rukia yakin itu adalah sebuah nama.

Stiker dan cetakan nama itu terbuat dari bahan spotlight, hingga Rukia dapat melihatnya dengan jelas –saat insiden itu- dengan bantuan sorot lampu dari kendaraan yang berhenti di lampu merah dari arah berlawanan. Kan si pengemudi motor itu melawan arus, ngerti maksudnya kan?

Mandadak pikiran Rukia tertuju pada Kurosaki Ichigo. Ia bepikir seakan-akan segala hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini ada hubungannya dengan si Black Devils.

"Apa-apaan ini?" jerit Rukia.

Sepertinya bakal ada hal-hal mengejutkan setelah ini. Yang benar saja! Kayak hidup Rukia kurang rumit saja. Dia kan sudah kelas tiga SMU!

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **gomennasai! baru update. Bener-bener lagi depresi.

Ehm, ngomong-ngomong kok FFN sepi banget yah? Apa author lain juga lagi depresi? *hehee

Untuk chap depan kayaknya juga bakal lelet lagi updatenya. Aku mau ngelanjutin depresi lagi... T.T Bulan puasa kali ini bener-bener penuh cobaan... *curcol

Oh, ya... mohon do'anya semoga author gak salah ambil jurusan kuliah... *ini nih salah satu penyebab depresi yang dominan.

Trus, Byakuya nii-sama yang kabarnya [semoga salah] tewas... Aduh... bikin stres aja.

Thanks buat yang Review : **ayaaa, Nana Hinamori-Elf, hirumaakarikurosakikuchizaki **[bener gak nih namanya? panjang banget], **Shizuku Kamae, Sora Yasu9a,** dan **Guest**.

Gomen belum bisa bales review...

* * *

_Cherry All-Sunday [vyorin]_

_07.28.12_


	4. Chapter 4

Semalam suntuk Rukia menggeledah segala jenis situs di internet dengan kata kunci utama 'Kurosaki Ichigo'. Mulai dari situs yang berisi gosip para artis sampai fans-page tak luput dari acara browsingnya.

Tak ada informasi penting yang dia dapat. Rata-rata situs yang ia kunjungi hanya berisi gosip murahan atau curhatan para fans. Hanya ada satu page yang membuat Rukia tertarik.

'Kurosaki Ichigo adalah Penyanyi Iblis', begitu judul yang tertera. Nol comment untuk post itu, alias tak ada yang menanggapinya. Pertama Rukia mengira itu juga sebuah artikel fans, tapi menilik tulisan yang tercetak tebal di bagian tengah artikel membuat Rukia tak yakin bahwa itu ditulis oleh fans.

'Hati-hati. Siapa pun yang berani berurusan dengan Kurosaki, pasti keberadaannya akan terhapus dari dunia ini.'

Agak ekstrim. Tapi Rukia tak bisa menarik kesimpulan hanya berdasar tulisan itu. Toh, mungkin itu ulah haters.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah tiga pagi. Kedua bola mata Rukia sudah tak lagi sanggup bertahan menatap layar. Ia baru tidur kurang dari lima jam sejak kemarin malam.

Tidur adalah pilihan yang sangat bijak.

**Disc : BLEACH © TITE KUBO**

**WARNING! : AU, OOC, typo[s], susunan kalimat kacau, etc, etc.**

**REALIES**

Terlambat saat ujian adalah hal yang paling tabu. Meski ini hanya ujian percobaan, tetap saja tabu. Memang tidak ada hukuman seperti berdiri di lorong kelas seperti hari biasa, hanya saja harus siap mental untuk mengerjakan soal dengan jumlah waktu ujian dikurangi jumlah waktu seberapa lama kau terlambat. Itu saja. Mengerikan? Tidak. Kalau kebetulan jadwal ujian jam pertama adalah matematika, nah itu baru neraka. Itulah hal yang dialami gadis manis satu ini, Kuchiki Rukia.

Tidur pukul tiga pagi dan terbangun tepat saat bel tanda ujian akan dimulai menjadi aktivitasnya sejak nyaris enam jam yang lalu. Ujian di sekolah Rukia dimulai pukul 08.00 pagi dan pada saat yang sama Rukia baru terbangun dari tidur pendeknya. Terbangun dengan nyawa yang masih tercecer entah di alam mana, Rukia bergegas melakukan segala rutinitas pagi dengan kecepatan ekstra hingga tak ingat apa saja yang dia kerjakan. Seberat apapun rasa kantuk yang menggelayuti mata cantiknya, Rukia tak boleh bolos lagi hari ini. Kemarin dia sudah tidak mengikuti ujian hari pertama jadi jika hari ini dia bolos ujian maka ucapkan selamat tinggal dengan liburan Natal dan tahun baru. Dan mengucapkan selamat datang untuk ujian ulang.

Bisa dibilang ujian kali hari ini jauh dari kata lancar. Dengan setengah sadar Rukia mengerjakan soal-soal yang entah kenapa terdiri dari angka semua. Soal tanpa pertanyaan, lucu juga. Jam istirahat dihabiskan dengan bengong, bahkan ajakan dari teman-temannya untuk makan siang juga, ia jawab dengan jawaban yang tak semestinya...

.

.

.

Ujian selesai pukul satu siang. Saat bel tanda sekolah usai secara ajaib nyawa Rukia terkumpul lagi. Dengan semangat dia berlari keluar lingkungan sekolah, mangacuhkan pertanyaan teman-temannya yang penasaran. Ada misi penting bagi Rukia hari ini.

Dengan notebook dipangkuannya, Rukia menelaah setiap informasi yang diperolehnya. Jika kau punya bodyguard, carilah salah satu dari mereka yang pandai mengumpulkan informasi, maka semua beres. Itulah hal yang dikerjakan Rukia di sela-sela waktu istirahatnya tadi. Menghubungi, para bodyguardnya dan menyuruh mereka mencari seorang informan handal.

Dan begitu membuka emailnya, Rukia sudah menerima lumayan banyak informasi yang kelihatannya tidak beredar luas di internet. Tentang Kurosaki Ichigo. Hari ini Rukia akan mengumpulkan segala informasi dasar tentang sang idola sebelum melancarkan aksi 'mata-mata'nya. Informasi sudah ditangan, 'mangsanya' ibaratkan sudah ada di depan mata, masalah terakhir adalah tinggal hubungi Byakuya Kuchiki dan minta diberi kelonggarana dari pengawasan bodyguard dan kita mulai beraksi. Selesai.

Oh, belum rupanya. Langkah ketiga adalah hambatan yang serius. Ayahnya, tidak mungkin menarik pengawasan terhadap putri semata wayangnya begitu saja. Ini pasti sulit, begitu pikir Rukia. Tapi entah ada angin apa, Byakuya Kuchiki yang over-protective ini meng-iya-kan saja saat Rukia meminta agar bodyguardnya dipensiunkan sementara agar Rukia bisa konsentrasiuntuk belajar tanpa perlu merasa sedang diawasi.

"Oh, kalau itu untuk kenyamananmu dalam belajar, akan ayah lakukan," begitu katanya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah bertarung dengan soal ujian percobaan, Rukia berlari ke arah stasiun kereta terdekat sambil –lagi-lagi- mengabaikan pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Tujuan pertamnya adalah kantor menejemen artis yang menjadi dalang kepopuleran Kurosaki.

Tapi sebelumnya Rukia menyempatkan diri mampir di butik untuk berganti kostum saat sadar dia masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. "Selamat siang, adik ingin mencari baju model apa? Ini ada model baru yang sering dicari remaja dan bla-bla-bla-bla..."

"Oh, iya. He-e... iya.. eh, omong-omgong, saya mencari baju yang bisa membuat saya terkesan dewasa," jawaban Rukia menganggapi antusiasme sang pelayan butik.

Dan dengan blus sewarna plum dan rok selutut dengan gradasi warna puprle hingga dark purple membuat Rukia menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik. Setelah sedikit bergaya didepan cermin, Rukia melenggang keluar dari butik dan berjalan dengan aura percaya diri ke dalam gedung pencakar langit yang bertuliskan 'Engetsu Artist Management –Kurosaki Corp.'. Perusahaan ini memang milik keluarga Kurosaki, persis seperti informasi yang dia peroleh.

Meski tulisan 'Kurosaki Corp' tertera jelas di manajemen si Black Devils, Rukia berani bertaruh hanya sedikit manusia yang menyadarinya. Harus diakui bahkan penggemar yang mengaku sebagai fans berat pun terkadang tak tahu idolanya berasal dari manajemen mana. Itulah rahasia yang sebenarnya bukan rahasia, Kurosaki Corp. adalah milik keluarga Ichigo tapi karena terkadang yang tertulis sebagai label manajemen Black Devils hanyalah 'Engetsu A. M.' tanpa tambahan Kurosaki Corp., maka sangat jarang yang menyadari bahwa... yah...ternyata keluarganya pasti sangat kaya. Itulah yang Rukia pikirkan. "Bisnis manajemen artis memang menguntungkan," gumam Rukia saat berada di dalam elevator yang hanya berisi dirinya seorang.

Saat ini jam istirahat makan siang. Kantor sepi. Dan merupakan saat yang tepat bagi mata-mata amatir seperti dirinya untuk menjalankan misi. Berbekal note kecil yang berisi informasi penting yang disusunnya berdasarkan informasi yang ia peroleh kemarin, Rukia berjalan di sepanjang koridor lantai sebelas untuk mencari kantor manajer dari Black Devils. Dan setelah mencari dengan lagak seorang karyawan yang sibuk –lengkap dengan tumpukan kertas yang terlihat seperti laporan, padahal itu adalah soal-soal latihan ujiannya-, akhirnya Rukia menemukan kantor sang manajer. Tulisan 'Black Devils Manager Office' yang menggantung di pintu memperjelas status ruangan tersebut.

Menarik nafas sebentar, Rukia lalu mengetuk pintu di depannya. Lama berselang tak ada yang menyahut. Aksi tengok kanan-kiri pun Rukia lakukan dan hanya kelenggangan yang menyapanya alias benar-benar sepi. Sekali lagi Rukia mengetuk pintu dengan lebih keras untuk memastikan benar-benar tak ada orang di dalam ruangan. Tak ada sahutan dari sisi lain pintu itu, celingukan sekali lagi dan dalam gerak cepat Rukia menyusup ke ruangan yang tak terkunci tersebut.

Didapatinya ruangan manajer Black Devils itu hening. Kondisinya setengah-setengah. Setengah rapi, setengah lagi berantakan. Ada poster sang idola tertempel di dinding sebelah rak buku. Setelah mengunci pintu dari dalam untuk berjaga-jaga, Rukia segera melancarkan aksinya. "Ya Tuhan maafkan hambamu ini karena mencuri informasi dari orang yang baik. Jika aku berdosa, limpahkan dosaku pada sepupuku saja," doa Rukia sebelum membongkar semua data di komputer. Ada beberapa data yang terlindung oleh password. Ini yang paling menyebalkan karena memakan waktu lama. Namun dengan kemampuan hackingnya yang tak terlalu ahli, Rukia berhasil membobol semua data. Sayangnya kebanyakan data yang memakai password adalah data keuangan. "Astaga, aku hanya buang-buang waktu," gerutunya saat mendapati kolom-kolom berisi sejumlah nominal yang memusingkan.

Setengah jam kemudian semua data dikomputer canggih milik sang manajer –entah siapa pun manusia itu- berhasil tersalin ke PC putih milik Rukia. "Selesai", desahnya. "Tinggal mengembalikan semua dan mematikan benda ini."

Proses selanjutnya tidak begitu memakan waktu, hanya saja masalah baru datang. Terdengar beberapa suara mulai berdatangan dari arah elevator. Panik melanda Rukia dalam sekejap. Setelah yakin komputer sang manajer benar-benar mati, Rukia membuka kunci pintu dan dengan sangat pelan menyelundupkan kepalanya dari celah pintu. Celingukan sebentar, "Aman." Dan Rukia segera kabur dari ruangan terkutuk itu. Sedikit menyenggol seseorang saat berbelok menuju elevator. "Maafkan saya," ucap Rukia tanpa memandang lawan bicara dan kembali berlari ke arah elevator. Melesat turun dan meninggalkan gedung bercat biru metropolis tersebut.

.

.

.

Si Black Devils yang mendadak mendapat telefon dari manajernya, dengan tampang mengantuk menemui sang manajer di kantornya. Moodnya semakin buruk saat mengetahui bahwa yang ingin dibicarakan sang manajer hanya hal sepele.

"Buka matamu dengan benar bodoh! Kau bisa menabrak apa pun dengan mata seperti itu! Memalukan!" pukulan dan teriakan dari sang manajer berambut merah dan alis bertato benar-benar menjadi serangan telak bagi Ichigo. Dia luar biasa ngantuk karena hobi barunya.

"Aku capek, Renji. Kau tahu semalam aku tidur jam berapa?" rasa kesal Ichigo sudah sangat melampaui batas hingga dia kehabisan tenaga karena menahan rasa kesal dibangunkan pagi-pagi –walau sebenarnya pukul sebelas tidak bisa dibilang pagi.

"Itu bukan salahku. Aku kan sudah berkali-kali memperingatkanmu untuk tidak begadang jika sedang tidak jadwal," Renji mengangkat bahu sambil berjalan mendahului Ichigo. "Gunakan waktu senggangmu untuk istirahat, dan cobalah serius dengan ujian masukmu tahun depan."

"Cerewet. Aku benar-benar bosan dengan masalah perguruan tinggi itu. Ayahku benar-benar tipe pemaksa yang memalukan," Ichigo teringat titah ayahnya untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. 'Agar dapat bekal ilmu untuk meneruskan perusahaan ini,' begitu katanya. Tak lupa dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Sifat ayahnya benar-benar membuat kepala Ichigo sakit. Terkadang ia heran, dengan cara apa ayahnya bisa mengelola perusahaan manajemen ini hingga sukses. Manajemen artis kan terbilang sulit dan merepotkan. Salah sedikit langsung masuk infotainment.

"Kalau bukan kau yang belajar meneruskan usaha ayahmu, siapa lagi? Adikmu?"

"Hah... mereka tidak akan mau. Aku juga."

Bunyi dentingan elevator mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka.

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak makan dulu? Aku belum sarapan," tanya Ichigo. Dalam elevator hanya ada mereka. Ichigo jadi merasa aneh. Tak ada yang bisa ia lihat di dalam kotak sempit itu. Biasanya kalau di elevator Ichigo sibuk memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya. Memperhatikan pakaian mereka, tatanan rambut mereka, dan seberapa besar tas mereka. Lalu memperkirakan apa pekerjaan mereka. Sungguh kurang kerjaan. Nah, sekarang dia hanya berdua dengan Renji dan mengamati Renji adalah hal yang paling ia hindari.

Renji itu tipe manajer yang dandanannya tidak bisa diharapkan. Kacau. Tidak ada rapi-rapinya. Biarpun begitu, hasil kerjanya tidak seperti penampilannya.

"Kita ambil, agenda kegiatanmu dulu. Baru makan."

"Bilang saja kau mau diskusi sambil makan," cecar Ichigo sewot. "Makan ya makan, kerja ya kerja. Jangan dicampur aduk."

"Halah... sekalian. Perut kenyang, pekerjaan kelar. Hahaha," lawak Renji yang benar-benar gagal. Tidak lucu.

Bunyi dentingan menghentikan tawa sepihak Renji. Ichigo menyerobot langkah Renji keluar dari elevator. "Renji! Cepatlah! Aku ingin makan," dengan langkah lebar-lebar berjalan menuju ruangan manajernya. Sedangkan Renji baru saja melangkah keluar.

Bruk!

"Aduh!" Ichigo menabrak seseorang karena berjalan sambil menoleh ke balakang.

"Maafkan saya!" hanya itu yang Ichigo dengar. Suara wanita.

Lalu terdengar suara dentingan lagi dan elevator tertutup.

"Tadi itu siapa, ya?" tanya Ichigo entah pada siapa.

"Mana kutahu. Kan aku sudah bilang kalau jalan, lihat ke depan," Renji sok menasihati.

"Ini juga salahmu. Gerakanmu lambat, kalah dengan orang kelaparan seperti aku."

"Kalau lapar ya makan, jangan teriak-teriak."

Ingin. Ingin sekali Ichigo menggit dan mencabik-cabik manajer bodohnya.

Geram, Ichigo kembali berjalan dengan langkah lebar menuju ruangan Renji.

"Mana kuncinya?" Ichigo semakin tak sabar ingin segera lari ke tempat mana saja yang menjual makanan.

"Buka saja. Tidak aku kunci kok," jawab Renji santai.

Benar saja, pintunya memnag tidak terkunci. "Ceroboh. Bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk?"

"Tidak akan ada. Sekarang kan kantor sepi."

"Bodoh! Justru karena kantor sepi kita tidak tahu jika ada orang luar masuk," Ichigo benar-benara habis akal menghadapi Renji. "Jangan-jangan otakmu juga sudah penuh tato, jadi kau tidak bisa berpikir sehat."

Dan hanya ditanggapi Renji dengan: "Tadi kau bicara apa? Aku tidak dengar?"

"Sudahlah! Cepat!"

"Iya, iya.."

Ichigo membanting tubuhnya ke sofa. Baru saja dia bangun tidur, tapi badannya sudah terasa remuk. Seperti sudah bekerja seharian.

Renji berjalan menuju meja kerjanya yang berantakan. Mencari buku agenda dan kertas laporan lain. Yang entah dimana ia lupa.

Lima belas menit Renji habiskan untuk mengobrak-abrik mejanya. Dan sepeluh menit sebelumnya, Ichigo sudah terlelap di sofa.

Sungguh, duo aneh.

Lima menit berikutnya Renji berhasil menemukan semua yang ia cari. Mengernyit sebentar saat melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang ia yakin bukan miliknya. 'Mungkin milik Strawberry' pikirnya. Renji mengambil kertas-kertas itu dan melemparnya ke tubuh Ichigo yang terbujur lemas di sofa.

"Bangun! Tukang tidur!"

"Hahhh! Apa ini?" rasa kaget Ichigo tergantikan rasa bingung terhadap beberapa kertas yang disatukan dengan penjepit.

"Itu punyamu kan? Kalau belajar jangan di ruanganku. Bawa pulang sana!" ucap Renji tanpa ampun. "Ternyata kau sudah menyetujui kenginan ayahmu."

"Ha? Apa? Ini apa?" Ichigo yang baru bisa mengumpulkan setengah nyawanya menjelma menjadi seperti orang dungu.

"Sudahlah kau lapar kan. Ayo kita cari makan," Renji tak menghiraukan kebingungan Ichigo.

"Ah, iya. Ayo makan," begitu mendengar kata makan, nyawa Ichigo terkumpul seutuhnya.

Dengan menenteng kertas-kertas yang-menurut-Renji-adalah-miliknya, Ichigo berjalan mengekor Renji. Yang ia pikirkan hanya makan dan makan.

.

.

.

Sekarang di sinilah sang idola yang sedang naik daun ini. Apartemen yang memang dari dulu ia inginkan. Apartemen Kageyoshi. Ini memang apartemen elit milik... entahlah, Ichigo tak berhasil mengingat nama pengusaha _real estate _itu. Yang jelas dia orang sukses yang dikenal publik.

Hasil pembicaraan dengan Renji tadi, adalah jadwal _show_-nya dan apartemen ini. Tak ada hubungannya memang. Ichigo memang sangat ingin membeli satu unit apartemen Kageyoshi. Ini semua adalah dampak dari teman-temannya. Nyaris semua insan musik yang ia kenal memiliki alamat tempat tinggal di Kageyoshi. Entah di Tokyo atau di penjuru Jepang mana pun. Mereka dengan sukses mengiming-imingi Ichigo dengan fasilitas dan bla-bla-bla. Dan berhasil.

Terkadang dia bingung, mereka itu pemusik atau makelar?

Ichigo sedikit mengernyit saat melihat lobi depan, rasanya ia sudah pernah ke apartemen ini. Dengan menarik satu koper besar berisi baju-baju seperlunya, Ichigo berjalan ke arah pintu elevator. Dia tidak akan menetap di sini, hanya jika sedang sibuk dan banyak urusan dengan si manajer, punya hunian dekat dengan kantor manajernya akan sangat membantu.

Jam tangan sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas lewat ketika Ichigo melihatnya. Begitu sadar malam sudah larut, detik berikutnya Ichigo merasa disergap rasa kantuk. Matanya sedikit terpejam saat membuka pintu elevator. Ichigo menekan tombol pada ke dua elevator. Entah pintu mana pintu yang akan terbuka lebih dulu, pintu itulah yang akan ia masuki.

Keduanya terbuka hampir bersamaan. Hanya saja pintu yang kiri, Ichigo lihat sekilas ada seseorang di dalamnya, jadi ia berjalan ke pintu yang kanan. Menutup pintunya dan menekan tombol 8. Elevator pun melesat naik.

.

.

.

"Aku lupa sama sekali Momo. Maaf ya..." Rukia sedang sibuk dengan segelas cokelatnya, ponsel menempel ditelinga kanan, terjepit diantara telinga dan bahu. "Hah! Aku kehabisan gula," cecarnya begitu mendapati toples gulanya kosong.

"Begini saja. Aku akan mencarinya di minimarket dekat apartementku. Siapa tahu ada," ucapnya pada batangan ponsel.

"Tidak apa-apa. Di sini bukan daerah rawan kok. Lagi pula hanya satu blok," Rukia memindahkan ponselnya ketelinga kanan. Telinga kirinya sudah terasa panas. "Kalau tidak ada besok aku akan izin pergi saat jam istirahat pertama."

Jeda sesaat. "Aku yakin. Baiklah sampai jumpa besok, Momo."

Klik!

Rukia menghela nafas. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa membeli pisau palet dan pastel untuk ujian melukis besok. Padahal ia yang bertanggung jawab untuk membeli peralatan dalam kelompoknya.

"Ini gara-gara aku sibuk jadi detektif amatiran!" desahnya membanting pintu apartemennya.

Dingin. Rukia menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Ia lupa memakai sarung tangan, dan terlalu malas untuk kembali masuk dan mengambilnya. Ini sudah musim dingin, tapi nampaknya salju belum akan turun.

Sedikit melamun sambil menunggu pintu elvator, Rukia seharusnya sekarang konsentrasi dengan ujiannya. Bukan malah main detektif-detektifan seperti ini. Mungkin ia harus menunda permintaan dari Tsukishima-san.

Di dalam elevator Rukia semakin meyakinkan diri untuk lebih konsentrasi pada ujiannya. Ini masalah hidup-matinya. Masa bodoh dengan sebab kenapa Riruka bisa gila. Kalau dia gagal ujian dia sendiri yang akan gila.

Rukia masih melamun saat pintu elevator terbuka. Setengah melamun ia berjalan keluar dari elevator. Disaat kakinya manapak pada lantai lobi, ia merasa melihat bayangan orang memasuki elevator satunya.

"Rambut orange?" Rukia menggumam pada pintu elevator yang baru saja tertutup. "Ah! Hanya perasaanku."

_Bersambung..._

* * *

**A/N : **Wow! Berasa sinetron, pakai 'bersambung' segala.

Lama ya? Heheheheee...

Makin aneh aja nih fic. Saya ngerasa kehilangan alurnya. Yah, saya usahakan bisa update secepatnya.

Ok! Saya mau say thankyou buat yang udah review, monggo dilihat kotak PM-nya.

Yang ini balasan buat yang gak login:

_Yuki no hana_ : makasih buat 'like'-nya. #kayak fb aja. Ini udah di update

_Rimachan_ : Rukia itu masih jadi calon stalker. Nunggu audisi. Heheheheee...

Last... saya ucapkan terimakasih buat para pembaca! And... Tanjoubi Omedetou Kuchiki Rukia! I miss you~~~

_'13/01/14_


End file.
